Raven's Baby
by TheBloodLineCurse
Summary: A mysterious child is found in the middle of a battle. How would you react if you were told you had a child you didn't give birth too but your blood runs through his veins? Beast boy has a crush on the empath and maybe with this child, she'll open up. Maybe so. But the boy's father has other plans for Raven and the baby. Can Beast boy protect the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I am alive. Todd (My laptop) Was in the shop and I could not update so. But I wanted to put this story out there. I have been wanting to put this out there so here we are. Enjoy.

Raven's Baby

Chapter 1 : The Baby

She was smacked hard into a wall of an alley. Her body dropped to the ground harshly. A loud cry from the other in the alley shook the little space. She could her fearless leader call her name but he couldn't do much. As she pulled herself up, her eyes caught sight on something that didn't look like garbage. A deep blue blanket that was moving. It could have been an animal but something told her it wasn't. Reaching over to remove the blanket, she saw a child. He was pale like her with deep black hair. His eyes were a deep blue hue that had hidden knowledge. They lit up at the site of her. He was just adorable. Why would someone leave a baby out here like this? This is why she sometimes hated her human side. Humans left there young to die. At least with monsters, they made sure their young were strong enough to fend for themselves. Should she take him or leave him here? Leaving him here would mean he could die and she really didn't want to have that on her conscious. But if a human found him then maybe he could get a home. The way his eyes connected with hers she knew she couldn't do it. There was something about him that was familiar.

Her name was called. She looked to see the alien princess shooting across the sky with a loud shriek.

"Raven! He's headed toward you!" Robin shouted.

Raven looked up to see Ternion racing toward her. His sludgy maroon form came running quickly. Looking at the child once more, she made her decision. Picking up the child, she made a black barrier before lifting high in the sky. Ternion ran face first into the dark magic. Repeating her mantra, she disintegrated the sludge before landing with child in her arms.

"Nice work Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked walking up to her landing form.

"I'm fine." She said in her monotone.

"Uh Rae, what's that in your hands?" Beastboy asked questionably.

"It's a baby." Raven answered sarcastically.

"Well, we'll have to keep him at the tower tonight. It's too late to try and go find it somewhere to stay." Robin said with a sigh and a calculating look.

Raven nodded.

"Friend Raven, might I hold the child?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Raven shrugged and held out the small child.

Starfire went to grab him but an electric shock stopped her from touching him. She jumped away from the shock in surprise. "Friend Raven, why have you shocked me?" she asked softly.

"I didn't. He did." Raven answered.

Everyone looked at the baby with confusion and surprise.

He looked at them with annoyance before looking back at Raven.

She hummed as a smile appeared on his face. A faint one formed on her face.

"Are we going to the tower or are we going to stare at me?" Raven asked not taking her eyes off him.

…

Cyborg decided to do some test to see if the baby was healthy. He turned out to be okay. Apparently, he had been keeping himself warm with his electric powers. They seemed to encircle him in warmth. And he was always looking for Raven. Whether she was in the room or not, he was looking for her. He wouldn't respond to anyone else but her. While Cyborg was hooking him up to the machines, Raven had to hold his hand. As of now, Raven sat in infirmary reading a book while levitating. The baby was asleep in lap as she floated above the bed. Wires to a heart rate and IV machine were in his little arms. Every now and again Raven would check on him to make sure he was okay. She gently rubbed her breast. They were so sore for some reason.

The door opened and in walked Beast boy. He smiled at her before grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Hey Rae." He said softly as to not wake the baby.

She nodded to him.

"How's the baby?"

Raven looked at the child in her lap before sighing. "He's fine. He just has this attachment to me." She really couldn't understand why he only wanted her. She was evil and… A snuggle was felt on her thigh. She looked down to see his deep blue hues looking at her with love.

"That's a good thing Rae. He must feel something from deep within." Beast boy nodded.

"I can't imagine what." Raven deadpanned.

"I can."

Raven looked at the green boy with curiosity. What did he mean by that? Was he trying to be funny or serious? By the look on his face, she could tell he was being serious. Serious about what though? Everyone knew she had dark side and sometimes it got out of control. Since Trigon had tried to take over the world, she had been having a harder time controlling them. But since she has been holding this baby, her emotions haven't broken or destroyed anything. She found that strange but not as nearly as strange as Beast boy's words.

"Hey Raven." A male voice said.

She recognized the voice to be Robin's. Her eyes narrowed in question.

"So about the baby, I found a perfect place to put him. There's an orphanage that houses babies like him." Robin said looking at the frowning baby. Did his eyes just flash red?

"Robin, I don't think that's a good idea." Raven said as she put her book down on the bed.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because, this child is no mere human. He survived by himself for a couple of hours. Most human babies don't make it that long. Not only that but he has bonded himself to me. Try and take him." She said in her monotone but she was little upset at the thought of giving him away. Robin let Starfire keep Silky; she should be able to keep this baby.

Robin thought hard on the subject. He wasn't human and was bonded to Raven. That meant he had powers and would cause problems if only to get back to Raven. But keeping a baby around the tower was dangerous though. They fought crime all the time and that would make both and Raven a target for villains. What was she going to do when it was time to fight crime? But knowing Raven, she would come up with a solution. With a sigh, he relented.

"For the next few mission, you will stay here and see how great his power is. And when you deem him ready, we'll see how he is in battle. If not Raven, I'm afraid it's going to be difficult." Robin warned.

"I am well aware of this Robin. In fact you can watch the first demonstration."

Raven picked up the baby and laid him on the bed. She floated over to the Beast boy who was on the other side of Robin and sat there in the air. All three watched the boy squirm and kick to try to turn over but he was too small. His power generated around him and lifted him up. He looked at the woman he was bonded too and floated in a slow circle to her. When her hands touched him, his power disappeared and he laid in her arms.

"Wow." Beast boy stated.

Robin nodded. "Alright then." He said walking out the room.

Beast boy stood and touched his little hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked. He cooed the baby and the baby smiled back. "Ah, he's so cute. What are you going to call him Rae?"

"Soren." She answered before planting a kiss on his forehead.

…

"She has the baby now sir." A voice said to his master.

"Excellent. Once he grows up, he'll be mine." A deep voice said.

"But sir do you really believe he'll come to you? He is bonded to his mother. Her father told you it would be difficult to separate the boy from his mother." The other voice asked.

"He'll have no choice. I'm his father."

…

Raven laid in bed with a sigh. Soren laid beside her silently. She was a little confused about him. Didn't babies make noise? Didn't they cry and poop? Her breast pulsed in pain. She reached up and tried to soothe the aches in her breast but nothing seemed to be helping. Taking them out her leotard, she tried to massage them a little but milk and blood came shooting out. Raven was confused. This only happened to birth mothers not to normal girls. Her eyes looked down to see Soren with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Do you want these?" She asked softly in monotone.

Soren floated up off the bed and into her arms. He let his mouth find her breast and suck them. Raven instantly felt better. The ache was gone and she felt like she could function better. Her eyes looked at the boy sucking from her breast hungrily. At least he was alright. He probably hadn't eaten in awhile.

There was a knock on her door.

"Raven, are you okay? I smelled blood."

It was Beast boy.

"I'm fine Beast boy." She answered back.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." He said through her door.

"Can you come back in ten minutes?" She asked.

"Yes."

(Ten minutes later)

Raven's breast felt lighter and ache free. There was another knock on her door and she swiftly answered it while putting on her cape to hide her breast. She opened the door and stepped to the side. Beast boy walked in the dim room silently till he made his way to her bed. Soren sat there on her pillows watching him.

"Hey, little man." Beast boy greeted the child.

Soren nodded back.

Beast boy smiled at the Raven things he did. They had only been together for what, almost a day? Shaking his head, he turned the woman that stood watching the two of them.

"Pick him up please." Raven said softly.

Beast boy nodded and picked up the silent child.

"That's what I thought." She mused aloud.

"Thought what?" Beast boy asked softly while rocking the child back in forth in his arms.

"He must like you. He won't let Cyborg or Starfire touch him. But he won't let Robin get near him." Raven explained.

Beast boy nodded and shrugged. "Well why does he like me?"

"I don't know but he does." Raven stated. She needed to see if Beast boy was affect by his power when the other titans were around.

Beast boy nodded again.

"Beast boy, can I trust him to you for 10 minutes?" Raven asked.

"Sure Rae. What do you need?" He asked softly.

"A shower. You can stay in here or go out there, I don't really care."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seron's power

Soren sat in Beast boy's arms silently. He watched them walk away from his mother's room. Where were they going? Soren placed his chin on the changelings shoulder. Even though he was about a day old, he knew so much. He knew that the reason he didn't mind the green one was because his mother didn't mind him. In fact he sensed some attraction to him. Somehow he was alright with that. Now the blue one was different. The green one and the blue one were good friends but the blue was afraid of him. Soren was smart. He knew all too well why he was afraid of him and what he didn't tell his mother. Soren watched the hallway disappear as they entered the living room. He could sense the pink and red one here. Soren couldn't quite understand why he did not like the red one. But he didn't and that meant he didn't like the pink one either. She was always around the red one and that meant she could not touch him.

Beast boy sat on the couch with the little dude. He was so quiet and he seemed to thinking. Smiling softly, he repositioned him in his lap. Soren's blue eyes looked at him curiously.

"Hey Soren, I think you need an introduction to the team." Beast boy smiled when Soren's head cocked to the side. "I'm Beast boy and if you're anything like Raven you'll wonder why they call me that. I'll show you." He said changing into a kitten and rubbing himself on the child. Soren nodded as he changed back. Standing up, he carried Soren to the blue one who was doing something with the TV. "This is Cyborg. He's the one who built this house. He used to be human but you know." Beast boy said walking to the pink one and Soren's eyes immediately narrowed. "Whoa little dude, she won't hurt you." Beast boy stated softly. "This is Starfire."

"Hello little bumgore. You are friend Raven's baby. You look very much like her. Might I be able to hold you?" Starfire asked.

Soren disappeared out Beast boy's arms and into the air where he floated above them.

"Soren, dude, come down here. I won't give you to her but you got to come down." Beast boy said softly.

Soren took in his words before slowly lowering himself into Beast boy awaiting arms.

Beast boy held him softly before looking back at Starfire. "Sorry Star, I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"It is quiet alright. He'll come around eventually." Starfire said sadly.

Beast boy nodded before walking over to Robin, who was searching for something the kitchen.

"Soren, this is our fearless leader Robin." Beast said softly.

Robin looked at the baby with a forced smile.

Soren looked back with red eyes.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

Soren's eyes began to multiply.

"What are you?" Robin whispered.

"My mother's child." Soren stated in a deep demonic voice. (Much like Raven's rage)

"Who created you?" Robin asked.

Soren let out a little chuckle. "Soon enough boy wonder. Soon enough."

Robin growled. "You better not hurt Raven. She's had enough already."

Soren seemed to get offended. His little body began to shake with rage violently. Beast boy was struggling to hold him. He scowled dangerously before full blown electric bolts began forming.

"Soren calm down."

Everyone turned to see Raven appear.

Soren did as he was told and calmed. His eyes didn't return to the deep blue till he was in Raven's hands.

"Are you going somewhere friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Everyone's attention was Raven's attire. A black tank top with black yoga pants. Soft black combat boots adored her feet. Her eyes took in everyone's eyes before she nodded.

"Yes. Soren needs some supplies. And clearly a break from the team." She said eyeing everyone's weariness to Soren. "Thank you Beast boy." She said turning with Soren on her shoulder.

Robin watched the two go with calculating eyes. He looked at Cyborg who sighed before going back to his game. Starfire went back to looking at her magazine with a sigh. Robin watched Beast boy get lost in his thoughts before looking back at the boy wonder. A message was sent and Beast boy understood. Walking out the room, he shifted into a dog and tracked her scent. He would follow at a safe distance.

…

Raven walked the streets silently. Soren sat in her arms just as silent. It was interesting to see how much Soren really didn't like the boy wonder. What was it about Robin that made Soren hate him? At the moment she walked into the store full of baby stuff. Raven looked at the boy stuff and decided to only buy him clothes and diapers. Soren didn't need what human babies did. A crib was unnecessary. Soren could clearly form his powers into something he wanted to sleep in. Toys weren't for him either. But a binky would be good for him to have something to suck on. His fangs would start coming in within a couple of days and he needed to keep his mouth busy. Picking out all the diapers and a few dark blue, black, red onesies, she took it to the counter to pay. She picked up a deep purple diaper bag that could hold all the supplies. Paying quickly, she exited the store and went on to the café, she was a regular at. Ordering a tea, she went and sat in the corner as she sat Soren on the table.

"Soren." Raven stated in her monotone.

"Mother." Soren spoke in his own monotone.

"Mother?" Raven asked.

"You are my mother. I carry your blood." Soren said softly.

"How?"

"I have no idea really. But our blood is the same." Soren stated with a sigh.

"Interesting. Soren we need to talk about your powers." Raven said as her tea was placed before her. "I have no idea why you do not like Robin but you cannot attack him with your powers. Soren, I want to take care of you. It is clear you need me. Your powers could cause some real damage. But I can't keep you if you continually terrorize Robin."

"I understand mother. I really do not understand why I do not like your leader. My blood churns at the thought of the human." Soren explained.

Raven nodded finishing her tea. Grabbing Soren, she left money on the table before she grabbed the bag. Making her way out of the café, she began walking back to the tower. She took in the night but didn't expect to be hit hard in back. Looking up to see Jinx standing before her with a smug, Raven growled. Soren's eyes narrowed in warning at the feeling of his mother being hurt.

"Look who it is. It's miss I-hate-everyone. Oh! And she has a brat too." Gizmo stated loudly with an obnoxious laugh.

Raven sighed before turning and continued walking.

"Oh, so you'll ignore us?" Jinx asked with a frown. She motioned for Mammoth to go.

Mammoth jumped high in the sky before landing in front of Raven. "You know, I always did have a spot for single moms." Mammoth purred.

Raven waved her hand and walked through the giant man till she felt her hood grabbed. She looked up to see Jinx's foot slam into her cheek. Raven's head went to the side before she was met with a punch to her stomach. Holding both Soren and her stomach, she spoke her mantra loudly. Black tentacles came fourth and wrapped themselves around the three.

"Be gone."

The tentacles tossed the three like yesterday's garbage into the ocean. Raven sat on the ground and looked over the child in her hands. He was unharmed and looking at her curiously.

"Are you okay Raven?" She heard from behind her.

She looked up at the green teen with the unbruised side of her face. "I'm fine Beast boy."

Beast boy sighed before approaching her. He gently grabbed her face to look at the shoe print on her face. With sigh he looked down at the boy that was looking at him. A small smile grew on the green teens face. She couldn't fight back with Soren in her hands and she didn't allow him to get hurt. That's why he liked Raven. She didn't allow the weak to get harmed. And while Soren wasn't weak, at the moment, he wasn't capable of taking care of himself or powers yet.

"Mother." Soren spoke as his little hand touched her bruised face.

"Soren." Raven responded softly.

"Allow me to heal it?" He asked, his blue hues focusing on the cut on her face.

"Sure."

Soren's electrical powers came forth and gently tinged the skin to accelerate the skin's healing cells. Raven healed pretty fast as it was but this way it would be gone by the time they got home.

"Wow, little dude sure is powerful like his mom." Beast boy commented.

"He is indeed." Raven said with a head nod. A small smile grew on her face at the how Soren was concentrating on the cut.

When it was finally healed, he sighed heavily before curling up on Raven's chest. Raven's smile didn't falter as she began levitating up into the air. Beast boy grabbed the diaper bag as he turned into a tridactyal. Both of the two titans flew high above the city silently. Once the two landed on the roof, Raven grabbed the bag from Beast boy as he turned into his humanoid self. She nodded to the teen before walking into the tower with him following her. Both were unaware of three pairs of eyes watching. Eight eyes if you count his top set too.

…

"He is strong sir." A voice commented.

"He is. Mine and her blood run through that boy." The master replied.

"His power keeps increasing." The servant voice said softly.

"She'll handle it. After all, it her side of the blood that has such power."

"Are you really going to try and take the boy sir?" The servant asked a little concerned.

"He belongs to me. And soon, so will she."

…

"My grandson is strong much like his mother." The voice mused to himself.

"He is." A female voice said after.

"It is a shame that fool is going to try and take him away from her." The deep demonic voice commented.

"My nephew will not be used to end the world father. I will make sure of that." The female stated with determination.

"And what of your sister? She stands above all my children. She was the only one out of hundreds that could be my portal and even defeat me. The girl is hard headed but she gets it from me." The demon stated with a sigh.

"Father, sister will be fine. She and Soren will be okay. We will not let him take them both. And if he does, I will be your portal." She said with confidence.

"Thank you daughter. Now, go and train. I have thinking to do." The demon said placing his chin on his huge hand.

"I will do so Father." She answered softly before disappearing.

When she was gone, the old demon let out a loud sigh. "I hope you are right Jade. I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter**

Chapter 3: Beast Boy's confession

Beast boy awoke at dawn. It was cloudy and looked ready to storm. He smiled softly at the dark blue color of the clouds. Soren's eyes were that color. Slowly crawling out of bed, he pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed some shorts before he walked out his room. Gently padding against the ground, he made his way to the living room. He was surprised to see Raven and Soren sitting on the couch with Raven drinking tea. If he looked closer, he could see Soren attached to Raven's chest in the dim room. Ah, the way a mother and child bonded was a beautiful thing. He stood there for a moment just watching as Raven put her breast away. He couldn't see it but he wish he did. She was so beautiful. Her pale flesh looked great everyday but the most intimate parts about her, he wondered what they looked like. Shaking that thought from his head, he padded his bare feet over to the couch that the two were sitting on.

"Well hello mommy Raven." Beast Boy said softly as to not disturb Soren's light doze.

Raven looked up at the green teen in confusion. Beast Boy was never up at this time. Sighing softly, she sipped her tea before lifting up Soren. Patting his back, she waited till he burped and a little cackle came out. Beast boy held his hands out to for him and Raven gave him the boy. Beast boy sat next to her softly with Soren's staring form.

"It still shocks me that he lets you touch him." Raven mused.

"You and me both." He smiled. "Why are you up so early?"

"Something is wrong with Soren. He just wants to eat and eat. And my breasts are swelling up more and more." Raven sighed.

Beast boy nodded. "How fast did you grow when you were his age?"

"I grew pretty fast. Since I am a hybrid my growing was slightly slower. Still Trigon's blood is stronger than my mother's." Raven sighed.

"Must be an empath thing." He shrugged.

"Why are you up so early?" Raven asked.

"I just had a lot on my mind. But I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Raven do you like me?"

Raven's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"However you like me Rae." The green teen smiled.

Raven looked at Soren.

Soren nodded at her with smiling blue hues. Was that kid smarter than she thought?

A sigh escaped her before she finally looked at the green teen.

"I have always liked you Beast Boy. Both as a friend and something more. But I was not going to interfere with you and Terra. You seemed happy with her and I was okay as long as you were happy. And sometimes your happiness blinded you to the fact of what Terra really was." Raven said softly before she took another sip of her tea.

Soren climbed Beast boy's shoulder to get to his ear. Making it there, he grabbed the pointed ear before whispering in it softly.

"Mother is sincere. She really does like you and I know you feel the same. I can feel it." Soren stated before moving back down into his lap.

Beast boy sighed before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They relaxed for a minute. Raven had thoughts racing through her head. Had she really put herself out there for him to not respond? Why had he asked if he didn't feel something for her too? She hadn't made her like for the green teen public. Mostly she would insult him but that was because she secretly thought he was funny.

"You know Raven, after the whole Malchoir situation, I discovered that you're just as much human as the rest of us. True Trigon is your father and he is pretty powerful but I'm sure he has felt some hurt. Even the strong get hurt and I forgot that with you. You were always so untouchable. And I have always admired that from you. I still do. That's what got me started to be interested in you. Over time it grew and became how I feel now. I love you Raven. You and now Soren mean a lot to me." He stated before kissing her forehead.

Raven was in shock. He loved her too? She smiled. It had been a long time since she was genuinely happy. Raven was even more surprised by the fact that nothing broke. Everything stayed quiet and before she realized it, her lips were on his in a shy kiss. Beast boy kissed her back as the first of the rain began to fall. It was cute scene that happened in the movies and that's exactly what others were watching. Of course the team watched. They had known for a while the empath and changeling liked each other. One of the others watched in jealousy and in annoyance. How could she like him? He glared at the screen for a moment. The last set of eyes smiled softly at the scene. His daughter was finally going to make grandchildren. He was proud of the girl for numerous things but he was most proud that she was going after what she wanted.

…

"I have sent for you." Trigon spoke as he sat on his throne.

"What do you require of me?" The other asked looking at the powerful ruler.

"You know my daughter."

"Raven."

"Yes. She is in danger. I need you to protect her and my grandchild. I will equip you with my powers if you swear your allegiance to me." Trigon spoke eyeing the masked man.

"I swear." The other responded.

"State your name." Trigon commanded.

"Slade."

…

Raven laid Soren's sleeping form on the bed. The two had been had at the tower all day. Of course Raven had been training Soren's powers. He had been making great progress for his age. Raven had found that her son was powerful. He had the ability to generate lightening and heal injuries. The little guy was quiet and only really spoke when he wanted to voice his opinion. Raven didn't mind at all. He was young and keeping things to himself would get him a long way. Being that he was asleep now, Raven let her powers come forth as she began her mantra. Her powers activated as she went deep into meditation. Where she was going, she would need all the patience she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Father's apology

As Raven entered into the gate that held her father, she took in all the destruction that was caused. It was interesting. It looked like an apocalypse had doomed a town. The sky was red like blood and black like death. A never ending fire surrounded the city. Many buildings were knocked over and destroyed to the steel holding the building together. Souls flew by in a dangerously wicked way. Human bodies had become stone with their faces masked in horror and fear. A few crows sat on top the stones, watching and waiting. She walked by them all till she got the palace. The tall structure looked like a medieval warlords castle except for one thing, it was on fire. Her father's eyes sat on the door frowned and menacing like.

"Who dares enter the realm of Trigon?" A deep voice boomed.

"Tell Trigon Raven has arrived." She replied in a regal tone.

The doors opened. Darkness spread out from the inside to the fire surrounding the city. Raven watched the shadows race by with a bored expression. This was nothing new to her. But she wasn't expecting to hear the voice she heard.

"Sister Raven has returned."

Raven looked up in surprise, although her face didn't show it. "Jade." Her monotone spoke up into the quiet darkness of the doorway.

Jade looked much like her sister. Both had that flawless pale skin that shined in the moonlight. Yet Jade's hair and eyes were the honey greenish color that shined with admiration at her sister. While Raven only sported her two eyes, Jade had four. A red diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was waist long with her father's symbols. Much like Raven's leotard, Jade wore the same thing expect with a hole around the abdominal and back region. Her boots and attire both were the same as her eyes.

"Father has been expecting you sister." Jade stated with a soft smile.

"That, I'm sure he is." She sighed.

"Come." Jade waved.

Raven followed behind her younger sister. The two walked in silence as Jade lead her older sister to their great and powerful father. Opening the giant doors, Jade stood to the side and gestured in. Raven began walking into the room, when Jade spoke up.

"Soren is adorable."

Raven nodded as she continued into the dark room. She stopped when she got to the pool of dark souls swirling. The doors closed behind her slowly.

"My daughter has returned to her father." Trigon spoke softly into the room.

"Dad, you know why I'm here." Raven responded with a sigh.

The room began to glow in a fire that didn't burn. This was the throne room. Her father's huge chair sat on the wall looking menacingly. The dark chair was made of bodies running toward her father. Their faces were no longer recognizable and all their hands reached for a piece of him. Trigon himself looked relaxed as he leaned on his giant left hand. His red skin seemed to be bright at the moment. The four of his eyes looked actually happy to see her. His horns had grown larger and longer but other than that, he looked the same.

"Raven, that child needs to stay in your possession." Trigon began.

"But why? Where did he come from?" Raven asked.

Trigon shook his head and sighed. "That dragon. He must have got ahold of your blood." He reasoned rubbing his white beard in deep thought.

"Dragon? You mean Malchior?"

"Indeed. The dragon has horrible plans for you and my grandson."

Raven raised a brow. "Grandson?"

"He is a part of you and you are my daughter. My grandson needs you." He sighed with a deep a chuckle.

"Funny." Raven sighed.

"Be careful. If it gets too bad and something does go wrong, Jade has offered to be my portal. I cannot allow the dragon to get his claws on you and him. Both of you are very precious to me." Trigon sighed.

"Since when?" Raven asked shocked but not visibly.

Trigon gently picked up his daughter and brought her closer to his face. Pulling her hood down, he stared into her deep purple eyes. "Since you banished me from Earth, I have come to realize how right you were. I had gotten so caught up in conquering worlds and destroying species that I forgot my children. Most of them have been killed off. They were weak and lacked control over their powers unlike you and Jade. I have been watching from here, making sure you were protected even in your weak points. I made sure you would find Soren in the battlefield. You have proven me wrong and turned out to be a powerful woman and mother. I, as your father, am proud of you."

Raven's eyes widened. Her father really thought that highly of her? Not that his opinion had really mattered in the first place but it was nice to hear. Nodding her head, she let something form in her hand.

"Jade won't have to become your portal. I have found a way to bring you back to Earth. If you are serious about regretting it, I'll bring you back myself." Raven nodded holding out a small crow with her eyes. "He'll be here to watch you."

"You trust me not?" Trigon asked with a chuckle.

"Not for a second." Raven responded with a deep frown.

"You remind me too much of your mother." Trigon sighed.

Raven hummed before floating out her father's hand and down to the ground. "I will be going now. Tell Jade to be on guard." Creating a portal, she exited her mind and left her father her father to watch her go.

Coming out of her meditation, she was greeted to Beast boy holding Soren on her bed. Soren seemed amazed by what the green teen was doing. He would quickly change shape into small things and Soren would try to catch him. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Raven let out a small smile at the two before looking to the window. So Malchior was responsible for Soren's birth? What did he of all people want a baby? That answer seemed to elude her. She had banished him back into his book and sent the book back to Azarath. How did he escape? That didn't matter now. What mattered was that she had a duty as a hero and a mother to protect the child, her child. Malchior was going to have through hell to take Soren away from her. And regardless of what Robin said, she was keeping and if that made her a bigger target then so be it.

Beast boy looked at the mother of the adorable baby he was playing with. She looked lost in thought and by the way her eye twitched it wasn't good thoughts. Picking up the baby, he got up from the bed and stood before her. Placing his forehead on top of hers, he waited for her to realize he was touching her. When she didn't immediately register him, he called her name softly. Her big purple eyes blinked multiple times before looking at the emerald ones before her.

"You okay?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I will be." Raven nodded closing her eyes in a sigh.

"What's up?" Beast boy asked.

"I figured out the origins of Soren." Raven said looking at the boy in his arms.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." she answered.

"How so?"

"His father is Malchior." She frowned deeper from just saying his name.

"I thought you banished him."

"He escaped and stole my blood. He used it to make Soren. Now he has plans to take Soren but for what I don't know." She sighed heavily.

"I see. I promise you and me will never let that happen. He will not get his hands on him Rae." Beast boy assured her with a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Raven sighed. "I hope you're right Beast boy. I hope you're right."

…

"So she has discovered it was me that is the father of the boy? I knew that big mouthed Trigon could not keep his nose out of it." The shadow growled.

"Calm down sir. Here have some tea." The servant said pouring him a cup of dark green tea.

"You always know what to bring me to calm down James." The shadow stated patting his shoulder.

"It is my duty too sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Soren's Power

Raven smiled down at her son. He smiled back as they sat in her room. The two had been just relaxing while Raven worked on a way to help him control his powers. For the most part he could control them himself but there were certain things he was not ready enough for. She shook her head as he lifted himself up into the air and teleported around the room. Nodding at the progress he had made, she sparked his electricity. He let a ball grow around his form before it got bigger and brighter and then the power shut off. Raven looked out to the window to see Jump city was out of power as well. Giving him a nod, Soren let the electricity flow back to the way it was. There was a knock on her door.

"Raven, are you okay?" Someone called softly.

"I'm fine." She replied walking to the door.

"Well you have some guest." Robin said through the door.

She opened the door to see Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Bobby. They had grown since the last time she saw them. The two older one's looked much like younger teenagers but the youngest looked like he was in the fourth grade. She did notice that their looks had changed as they grew but she could still see some of their toddler traits. Even Bobby looked a little older. She didn't know how that was possible for a bear but didn't question it.

Melvin's hair was now in a long ponytail at the back of her neck. She still wore the pink cape around her shoulders but it looked more like Robin's cape. It was like a blanket tied around her shoulders. It sat on top of her pink and white outfit with pride. Her blue eyes looked like they had seen somethings that no child her age should have to see. There was a soft smile on her face.

"Melvin." Raven greeted.

"Raven." Melvin replied hugging her waist.

Raven patted her head before allowing her to enter.

Timmy Tantrum still had his slicked back yellow gold hair. His outfit was still the same. It seemed that it had grown to his developing body. There was a presence of a few muscles coming in but he was still a child. The presence of his spoiled attitude seemed to have died down seeing as he stood there quietly with a calculating look. He no longer carried his blanket yet Raven knew it was probably somewhere safe.

"Timmy." Raven patted his head.

"Raven dearest." His voice had gotten a more little base in it.

He followed his sister into the room.

Teether stood there looking at Raven with the biggest smile. He still kept the patch of blond hair in on his head. He was about four or five now and had a full set of teeth in. Much like his sister, his big blue eyes stared up at her in child innocence. Raising his hands up in the air, he let out a giggle.

"Up Raven!" He called.

Raven bent down and picked up the toddler carefully before looking at Bobby.

"You can come in too, Bobby."

Bobby followed in behind Raven as she went and sat on her bed. All of the kids sat next Raven to as Soren floated from above them all. She looked each one of them over with a frown. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see them; it was more like how did they get here? Sighing, she wrapped her arms around all off them tightly before letting them go.

"How did you guys get here?" Raven asked after a moment.

"The dragon visited our temple. He killed all the monks and took us away from temple. It was weird that he kept us locked in a room full of your pictures and things that reminded us of you. There was an entire wall dedicated to you defeating him. An opposite wall had you and him holding a baby with blood drawn into a heart." Melvin said softly.

"This baby?" She asked pointing to Soren.

"Yes!" Melvin answered with confusion.

"This is my son."

Melvin gasped and covered her mouth. "So you were going to replace us?" she asked with sadness.

Raven frowned. "Replace you?"

"The dragon said once he married you, he would kill us and replace us with more babies." Timmy spoke up with a solemn expression.

"He said once you had many babies, you would be killed as well and the first baby would be far too powerful." Melvin finished with tears in her eyes.

Raven gritted her teeth as she took in Melvin's tears. Under no circumstances would she let any of that happen. Sighing deeply, she pulled them all back into a hug and shushed their tears. That was not something a sane man told children. Did this fool even consider that she would go to war with him over the kids? Her kids? These four were just as much as her children as Soren was. She wasn't about to let Malchior hurt any of them.

"I promise you, the dragon will not lay a hand upon you." She vowed with her entire soul.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Melvin nodded.

"What are we going to do now? We don't know how even got here." Timmy sighed looking over his loves room.

Soren floated before Raven and dropped into her arms gently. She brought him closer and stared at him. "Did you do this son?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "The electrical current of the dragon called me to them."

"I see." She nodded before looking back the three kids. "You will stay here. All of you will. With the dragon on the prowl, I can protect you better here." She smiled as her thoughts turned into how this would all work.

"Thanks Raven." Teether smiled hugging her neck.

She hugged him back. "You're welcome Teether."

…

"How?!" there was a pound as the glass tipped onto the ground.

"Your tea sir." The servant replaced it back on the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Koto." Malchior nodded.

"I believe the answer to your question sir, is your son. He picks up on your vibes anywhere you are." Mr. Koto interjected politely.

Malchior sat back in his chair and allowed his hand to touch his chin. "The boy is part dragon. We dragons do pick up on our kin's location. That makes sense. Thank you, Mr. Koto. You will be kept around for a while." He chuckled softly. "The last one was getting to fool of himself."

"Happy to help sir." Mr. Koto bowed.

…

"Father, sister has gotten ahold of more children." Jade spoke up softly.

"So I see. More grandchildren to protect from the dragon." Trigon sighed happily.

Jade smiled up at her father. "You like the idea of sister having children do you not?"

"Of course. She always acts so emotionless. Children have a way of bring out emotion." Trigon sighed at the memory of her standing up to him.

Jade nodded. "I see."

"When are you going to give your father some grandchildren of your own?" he asked eyeing her with a wiggle of his brow.

Jade blushed and rolled her eyes. "I just have not met the right demon yet father."

Trigon chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you say Jade." He smiled.

Jade scoffed. "I am retreating to my room."

"Be sure to call that underworld boy okay." He called as she walked away from him.

Jade waved him off.

Trigon sat in his throne just taking in the situation. Things were about to go from bad to worse. He just hoped his daughter and her team could handle this. That dragon had something up his sleeve and his grandchild would not be sacrificed for the amusement of the dragon. He knew his daughter could take care of herself along with her team. He had faith in them.


End file.
